Brothers In Arms
by ScorpionofFire
Summary: After dealing with Voldemort, Harry must deal with issues of his own. Can Neville help? slash


A/N I don't own the characters, just the different parts of the plot. References to AU of OotP, Ignores HBP

* * *

Harry Potter drifted in and out of conscienceness for several days after the Final Battle. He knew that he was in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts, as was common after his annual end-of-the-year encounter with Voldemort. However, as he lay there, he couldn't remember what had happened. Soon after he realized this, his memories began to return.

FLASHBACK

Harry stood face to face with Voldemort in the middle of the Hogwarts grounds, surrounded by fighting Death Eaters and Order Members, as well as most of the DA. He took a duelist's stance, with the spell he needed right on the tip of his tongue. He waited until his opponent had begun his 'haha I'm better than you and you're a pathetic weakling' tirade before he swiftly pointed his wand at the Dark Lord and shouted, "Captivitas Anima." Voldie looked quite shocked in the few seconds that it took the spell to reach him. When it hit, a black cloud forced its way out through the pores in his skin before following Harry's wand, which was now pointing at a wooden button he had pulled from his pocket. As the last of the cloud left him, Voldemort began to disintegrate. As he did, the Death Eaters began grabbing their arms where their Death Marks were, howling in pain. The fighters of the light made quick work of binding and disarming the Death Eaters. When there was nothing left of Voldemort but his robes, Harry collapsed, having been nearly drained of his magic by using the spell. "Ree! Ree!" Someone was calling him. Only one person ever called him that. Sure enough, Neville burst through the crowd of fighters, whom had formed a circle around him, nearly deafening him with their shouting. Neville dropped to his knees at Harry's side, with a worried look on his face. Harry held out the button that he'd been holding in a death grip in his fist. Neville took the button, with a look of pure disgust on his face. He looked at Harry with a question in his eyes. When he'd nodded , giving his permission, Neville brightened up. He flipped the button high in the air, pointed his wand at it, and whispered, "Cremo Veratrum." The button burst into flames. Resounding over the battlefield was heard a high pitched scream, at which point, Harry fainted.

END FLASHBACK

When Harry finally opened his eyes, he found that he was, indeed, in the Hospital Wing. However, when he tried to stretch, he found that his hand was asleep from the vise like grip of a sleeping Neville. Harry shifted onto his side and studied the other boy for a moment. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his face looked rather gaunt, as if he had spent more time worrying in the past week than he had eating or sleeping. The pudgy little boy from first year had changed into a tall, rather stocky young man of 16. As if he could feel Harry's gaze on him, Neville stirred, going from exhausted to hyper in about two seconds when he realized that Harry was awake. He quickly pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug, only letting go when Harry gasped, "Nev, I ...can't...breathe." When Neville swiftly let go and backed away, Harry began to chuckle. "Remind you of anything?" he asked quietly. The worried look on Neville's face dissolved into a grin. "Except, it was the other way around, last year." When Harry began to look guilty, Neville quickly amended, "I chose to go, Ree. You told us no, but I couldn't let you go alone. It's not your fault!" "I know," Harry whispered, "but that doesn't make me feel any less guilty." Sighing softly, Neville came back to the bedside. "Scoot over," he murmured. When Harry obeyed, Neville climbed onto the bed, sitting with his back against the wall at the headboard. "Come here," he pulled Harry up so that his back was against Neville's chest, before wrapping his arms around him with a sigh. "That better?" he asked. "Mmm hmm," Harry hummed softly, as he drifted back to sleep. Neville felt so comfortable that he soon dozed off as well.

* * *

A/N How'd I do? Do you want more? Please review constructively. 


End file.
